Look into my hole
by marta madzia
Summary: Just something random which came to my mind after seeing many Arrancars with hollow-holes in different parts of their bodies...


**Title:** Look into my hole

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Genre:** humor

**Characters:** Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ayasegawa, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Hanatarou (Xx), Hitsugaya

**Parings:** no

**A/N:** My first fanfic in English .

Just something random which came to my mind after seeing many Arrancars with hollow-holes in different parts of their bodies (How the hell is Ulquiorra able to talk!?)

Thanks for Sephirosu for beta-reading xD

„What the heck is that thing?!"

This was the question which everybody, who was standing in front of Inoue's house, had in their mind. Abarai Renji was the first one to ask it aloud. When he was welcomed by silence, his mind was filled with curiosity. He asked once again, much louder this time.

„WHAT THE HECK IS IT?!"

This time his question was acknowledged by Madarame who was pissed off after been screamed by Renji.

„Don't shout in my ear, will ya!!"

Ikkaku replied.

„Then answer my question, will ya!?"

Said Renji.

„I would like to know what the hell is that thing!"

„But -!"

Before Madarame could say a word, Rukia came in and shouted.

„Shut up! Both of you!" Rukia interrupted their conversation before the 2 Shinigamis started to fight.

"It's an Arrancar!"

"Ya sure?"

Maradame was not convinced. In fact, nobody was, not even Rukia.

There was something terribly wrong with this Arrancar, and it was obvious what that SOMETHING was.

"His hole-" Matsumoto stated but stopped herself in disbelief of her own eyes.

"It's not where his heart used to be." Ichigo continued her sentence. "What is he doing here? I thought we finished them all."

"Some hollows can become Arrancars by themselves..." Rukia explained and drew few images to illustrate what she meant. They weren't very helpful...

"Where the heck does she keep her pencil and paper?" Ichigo asked quietly to Madarame.

"Don't ask her 'bout that 'cuz she'll draw more of those freakin' images, and if that happens, I'll freaking kill ya, understand?" Madarame answered as quietly as possible (nearly without moving his lips).

"...we can't let our guard down even if it is not Aizen's creation" Rukia finished.

The majority of her explanations were simply unheard by anyone.

"It's ugly!" stated Ayasegawa while he was looking at the Arrancars face. "Utterly ugly!" He exclaimed

"But if it's an Arrancar, then shouldn't we kill it?"

Ichigo was trying to figure out what to do. The aesthetic part was not of his concerns.

"Well..." Rukia wasn't too sure.

"Yes!" Renji, on the other side, was.

"No!!" Hanatarou shouted. "It has not done nothing wrong" he added. "Plus, he doesn't seem to be dangerous!"

Everybody sweatdropped at Hanatarou's statement... For sure a guy who was over 2 meters of height, arms that looked three or four times that of normal human arms, hair that looked like a crossover between Zaraki-taicho and Madarame's haircut (He's half bald), with pitch-black clothes and very ugly looks – not only in Ayasegawa's opinion – mask on the upper left part of his face, didn't look like anyone dangerous! Like hell.

"Can't we try to send him back to Hueco Mundo? Maybe Urhara-san could help us somehow..." The innocence in his voice was overwhelming.

"It is the Arrancar. We are shinigamis. Arrancars were Hollows in the past. Our job is to kill Hollows which includes killing Arrancars! That's is my opinion and a good reason to kill this shit and have a free time!"

"Madarame!" Matsumoto stopped him before he unsheathed his zanpaktou. "Maybe Hanatarou is right. After all, he doesn't seem like any threat. But his hole…"

"Since when do we classify Hollows as dangerous and nice?" Ayasegawa's voice was filled with poisonous curiosity. "Hollows are Hollows, the same goes with Arrancars."

"This is stupid!" Madarame shouted. "Could we stop talking and get rid of it?! Just gimme ten sec and we'll be free to do whatever we want!"

"If you want to leave so badly then go. Nobody needs you here" Matsumoto snapped.

"Maybe we should ask him what he wants."

"And how will he answer?" Ayasegawa asked. "His hole covers about 80 percent of his face... It's rather impossible for him to talk, don't you think?"

"Um… well..."

It was hard to argue with his statement. The hole in the Arrancars face was just too obvious.

"Can he even talk?" Ichigo asked with doubt in his voice.

"Ichigo, are you stupid or something? He doesn't even have a mouth so how could he talk!? You're an idiot!" replied Renji.

"Shut up you dumbass!" Said Ichigo to Renji.

"Maybe he could write?" Hanatarou's quiet suggestion went unnoticed by both shinigamis. They were still shouting at each other. And didn't pay any attention to the world around them… Until Rukia knocked them out.

"He has no eyes too so I think he cannot write" pointed Matsumoto.

Hanatarou disappeared in the dark corner of the street.

"What is he doing there?"

"I think he is growing up his plants or something..." Ayasegawa answered her question.

"I didn't asked you, Yumichika"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes…You did..."

"Shut up you two! Matsumoto bring your report here, now! Or I'll tell Hitsugaya-taicho about it!"

All eyes turned to Hisagi, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Shuuhei! Just look at this Arrancar! Isn't it great!? It would be awesome to your newspaper. You can count that as my report, can't you?" replied Matsumoto with bright smile and sparkles around her.

Hisagi looked at her, and then he looked at the Arrancar, and after seeing the hole on his face he didn't have much left to do than take out his camera and take some photographs.

"Shuuhei, when have you become paparazzi?" asked Renji, but he didn't have any chance to hear his replay – Rukia knocked him out again.

"Maybe we should concentrate on how to get rid of that thing before it gets bored and goes away?" Ayasegawa pointed.

"I've said it already! Gimme ten sec and it'd be over!" Shouted Madarame

"Why is it you who should have all fun?" asked Matsumoto?

"Why not?"

"Let's decide this with jan-ken-pon" suggested Rukia. The street was filled with shouts for a jan-ken-pon game.

And this was the point where Hitsugaya-taicho's patience ended. He looked out of a window at the scene below and shouted.

"You are creating all this fuss because of one weak Arrancar?! Are you really the part of 13 protection squads?!" he rolled his eyes and added. "Sit Upon the Frosted Heavens, Hōrinmaru!"

And with this, the problem of dealing with the Arrancar disappeared in shattered ice.

You can say that everybody was slightly disappointed, especially Ichigo and Renji…This didn't happend till after they regain their consciousness.

**The End**


End file.
